And Baby Makes Three
by Oldlibrn
Summary: The old chestnut D alcohol V baby. Parts of story take place in Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

_Slight crossover between SG-1 and Atlantis. Another of the many takes on the cliché plot 'drunken Jackson sleeps with Vala who gets pregnant'. SG-1 is post Arc while Atlantis is in an alternative reality where Weir is gone but not yet replaced and the IOC isn't involved at all._

_**In Atlantis**_

Sam was sitting at the head of the table in a small conference room next to what everyone at Atlantis still called "Elizabeth's office". Vala sat on her right, next around the table were Teyla, Rodney, and John ending up with Keller on Sam's left.

"This is an informal staff meeting and completely off the record. I want everyone to feel free to speak their minds. I'll be finishing my report to the President by the end of the week and return to SGC meeting with him the following next week. When the President asked me to come to Atlantis, assess the situation and make recommendations regarding the future administration of the Expedition I felt honored. Losing Elizabeth was horrendous and I hope that no one felt my assignment implied a lack of sensitivity to your situation. But the reality is ..."

John interrupted her. "Sam, we knew Earth was going to send someone. We were all thrilled when we heard it was going to be you. We knew we could trust you; trust your motives, your commitment, and your abilities. We know that we'll get Elizabeth back, but we don't expect the rest of the world to leave the leadership of Atlantis empty until that happens."

Tayla, Rodney & Keller had nodded in agreement while John spoke.

"Thank you, all of you."

Smiling at a group she now thought of as friends Sam continued. "When I finish my final draft I'll distribute it to all of you. Once you read it I'd like to meet with each of you individually. I want to go over your concerns, your criticisms, your recommendations, etc. I don't promise to change anything but I do promise to listen. It's been a great three weeks and I have one more issue to discuss before we end this meeting. As you all know Vala came along to give me a hand with this project and also to take a break from her duties at SGC. Vala is reassessing her position within the Stargate Program. Before this trip she spent a few weeks at Area 51 working with the scientists there. The goal was to determine if she had anything to offer them in their work and also see if she'd be interested in working with them. I have to be honest with you. It was very difficult to get her back to accompany me. I had to have General O'Neill intercede. They didn't want to let her go! But I felt it might be a better fit for Vala herself to be here in Atlantis."

Vala spoke up. "I loved all of them dearly but I couldn't tell them that their work was a little dull after the crisis mode life at SGC. Though I would have been allowed to spend more time outside of the complex it was only because there is absolutely nothing in Roswell, New Mexico. I couldn't get in trouble no matter how hard I tried!" She flipped her pigtails back and with a broad grin assured them "And believe you me, I would have tried!"

"Okay guys. Back on point. Vala has expressed an interest in remaining so I'd like to discuss possible …"

They all jumped when Rodney slammed both of his hands down flat on the table and said. "I want her."

He crossed his arms pulling them tight against his chest and with a stubborn pout he continued. "You don't understand! I need her!" Glaring at his friends. "I deserve her!"

Sam spoke in a calm quiet tone. "Could you perhaps be a little more specific Rodney? Would you care to explain your criteria for your request for additional personnel?"

As he gathered his thoughts preparing to justify his demands he flashed back to the exact moment he knew Vala was special. It was the typical Atlantis life threatening crisis du jour. Rodney was working like a maniac to find a solution. The rest of his team were yelling at him to work more quickly while he attempted to explain the problem and defend his position that they were all going to die. Vala had looked back and forth between Rodney and the team. Taking a deep breath she grabbed John's arm saying. "All of you. Stop it with the 'Save us, oh save us, but please do it with no help or cooperation from us and do it much more quickly.'" Then before the self-righteous smirk had finished crossing his face Vala grabbed his arm. "And you! A little less 'we're all going to die; we're all going to die' and a little more saving our asses." The whole team looked at her in shock. She gave them her huge patented Vala grin and leaning in quickly kissed Rodney on the mouth saying. "Get on it sweetheart. I'm waiting." Rodney returned her grin and within seconds had finished the code and rewritten the Wraith virus once again. He wasn't sure if it'd been the smile, the kiss or the sarcasm but he'd certainly been motivated. Shaking off the memory Rodney raised his right hand and held up the first finger saying.

"Okay. Number one, she is very, very smart."

He continued to raise a finger for each point.

"Number two, she always thinks outside of the box. Actually often outside of an entirely different box all together."

"Number three, she doesn't care if I like her or not. I don't have to be polite and pay attention to not 'hurting her feelings'." Rodney had used air quotes to draw attention to the phrase.

"Number four, her tolerance for annoying and socially inept behavior is phenomenal."

Opening his hand showing all four fingers and his thumb he added "Lastly, she inspires me. She is the most amazing person I've ever met." With an angry glance at John he added softly. "And for once I deserve to get the hot alien babe!"

Crossing his arms again Rodney smiled at Vala saying. "And the baby, too."

Vala and John were both smiling. Dr. Keller looked uncomfortable while Teyla just looked puzzled.

Sam looked serious but Rodney swore he could hear a giggle escape her lips.

"Rodney, I'm not sure if your justifications are just unreasonable, illegal or simply wrong. Staff are not assigned according to physical appearance. Beauty is …"

Rodney broke in "I didn't say she was beautiful!" Turning towards her he explained "Not that I don't think you are Vala, but ..."

Vala smiled saying. "That's fine sweetheart. No insult intended or taken."

"Vala's amazing, incredibly strong; she came out of ten years as a host with her mind intact for God's sake!"

"I was kidding about the hot alien babe." Catching John's smirk he added. "Sort of kidding, Captain Kirk."

Vala broke in. "You forgot to mention that I'm also kind to animals."

Teyla looked even more confused while Dr. Keller had relaxed the more Rodney explained himself.

Sam took back control of the meeting saying. "You realize that she won't be going off world for too much longer, right?"

Rodney waved her comment off. "She'll be popping out little baby Jackson any day now. I'll have her back in no time."

"Rodney you're assuming that Vala is going to stay on in Atlantis."

"Well, Duh! We're here." He gestured at the people sitting around the table. "Even Chuck's signed up for baby sitting duty."

Sam couldn't stop a snort as Rodney continued.

"Enough of this. Can I keep her or not?"

"Yes Rodney. Vala already accepted the position as your personal keeper. I just wanted to hear what you were going to say."

Rodney looked ready to explode as he bounced up and down with smug satisfaction. He looked at Vala smiling like an idiot.

"Don't worry, Vala. We'll find you a nice man."

Snort was too delicate a word to describe the noise that came out of Sam's nose. She couldn't stop herself from giggling when Teyla spoke.

"I am not sure what is happening. Rodney, do you not want to be with Vala yourself? You said …"

Rodney reared back in horror. "Oh my God. No. Not at all. Why would you think that? No. No. No."

Vala was laughing so hard she had trouble speaking. "Dear Teyla. I do understand why you might be confused. But Rodney's passion for his work is all that's behind his desire for me. And talking about passion, in the spirit of publicly speaking the name of my poor bastard child's father …."

Rodney quickly spoke up in his defense. "Everybody in this room knows. I would never mention it to anyone else on Atlantis. In fact I have resolved to never mention that frelling a-hole Jackson's name again."

Vala started to protest but Rodney stopped her. "Yes, I know. He doesn't know about the baby. He's perfect, he walks on water, he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, blah, blah, blah."

Vala mouthed the words sliced bread to Sam.

"I'll explain later. What were you saying about Rodney's passions?"

"Well, his being in love with Cadman would get in the way of our happy union."

Rodney laid his head down on the table and started to bang it slowly against the smooth polished surface.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**About seven months earlier**_

SGC had received orders that all teams were to participate in formal psychological trust building exercises. While Jack worked on convincing the Powers That Be of the ridiculousness of the order Landry decided to force SG-1 to take part in the program as a sign of good faith. This wasn't the first time their cover identities as members of NORAD staff had unforeseen consequences. However it could take the unraveling of a lot of bureaucratic red tape before they were officially declared exempt. And it would draw less attention to the situation if they just went along at the start.

Landry made arrangements for Sg-1 to attend a team building session at an intimate remote luxury resort in the Colorado Mountains. He considered it a reward, a mini-vacation for the team. Everyone was excited, not just Vala. Jack had decided to assert his General authority and signed up to accompany SG-1. Then just two days before they were scheduled to leave it all fell apart. Mitchell had to return home for a family crisis. Teal'c's latest grandchild had arrived early and he had left SGC within the hour. Sam, Jack, Vala and Daniel were still excitedly making plans when the other shoe dropped. Sam was called to Area 51 for an emergency consult on a highly dangerous project. Minutes later Jack called to cancel. He didn't even bother to make an excuse. When the remaining tow team members met with Landry Vala tried to hold her breath while he explained the situation. She knew there was no way the trip would take place but the smallest germ of hope was still alive somewhere in her heart. She and Daniel had been getting along really well the past few weeks, they had worked together making substantial progress on their latest assignment, and they'd even gone out to eat both with the team and just the two of them. Vala hadn't mentioned the word date and almost unbelievably no one on the team had even teased Daniel about it.

Landry knew he was going to shock both of them and if Jackson seemed at all reluctant he was prepared to back down. But everyone had noticed the relaxed rapport that existed between Vala and Daniel. And they had been working extremely hard the past few weeks.

"I'd like to suggest that the two of you go ahead and take the trip. The sessions have been canceled but the room deposit was nonrefundable. However it will cover the cost for two rooms for the weekend. There's lots of stuff to do there, you'll be in the middle of nowhere, no one will notice you, you don't even have to see each other if you don't want to. What do you think Jackson?"

He didn't have to say that the decision was up to him. Both Daniel and Vala knew it. Daniel was surprised by how tempted he was. A weekend off held a lot of appeal. They were both tired and his mind felt stale. If he was going to take a few days off it might as well be at a nice place. And recently he and Vala had been working closely together with no problems, at least no obvious problems. He still had serious problems keeping himself from touching her. He found himself having to fold his hands together to prevent using one hand to brush her bangs to the side. Lastly he couldn't resist seeing the look on her face when he agreed.

"Sure. Why not. Don't want to waste the Air Force's money, do we?"

Vala's eyes were so widely open Daniel though he was going to lose himself in them when she leaned close and whispered. "I promise I'll behave Daniel. No funny business. I swear." She crossed her heart and Daniel tried to convince himself that no funny business was what he really wanted.

The hotel was beautiful; it was an old timber and stone lodge set back in the woods. Their rooms were furnished with what looked like antiques. Daniel's room had a sleigh bed and Vala's a four poster bed with brocade hangings. Each spacious room had a sitting area and access to the balcony that wrapped around the second floor of the building.

Daniel was taking a shower before he got dressed to meet Vala in the lobby for dinner. They'd taken a walk on a path that lead from the hotel to a small pond and continued around the water then circling back to the hotel. The air was clear and silent. They didn't speak until they returned to the hotel. It had been a comfortable silence and Daniel felt amazingly relaxed. They made plans to meet for dinner and went to their rooms. As he dressed Daniel thought about dinner. He knew that Vala was looking forward to the award winning restaurant. When she'd read through the brochure Mitchell had explained how and why restaurants had stars. But Daniel didn't feel like sitting in a formal restaurant he wanted to continue to relax. He didn't want to disappoint Vala and felt inspired when he came up with an alternative plan. He finished dressing and walked across the hall. Knocking on her door he softly spoke. "Vala. It's me. Can we talk?"

He had no idea of the panic and fear he had sparked in Vala's mind. She'd seen enough movies to be leery of the phrase "Can we talk?" Vala hoped that all he wanted to do was cancel dinner. Daniel had looked so peaceful when they returned from their walk she wouldn't have been surprised if he decided to stay in his room and relax. Taking a deep breath, just like in the movies, she reached for the doorknob. Vala had spent hours picking out clothes to pack, asking Sam and Caro for advice. She'd settled for jeans and sweaters for the days but the photos of the restaurant showed customers in dresses, not formal but definitely not jeans. Sam had helped her pick out a classic little black dress. A dress Sam and the salesgirl insisted was both elegant and drop dead sexy. The neckline was on the high side but there was almost no back to the dress. Vala had bought it in black and at the last minute she'd added the same dress in a deep sapphire blue. Two pairs of shoes completed the outfits. Vala already had the underwear from a previous trip to Victoria's Secret.

Vala had raced through her shower and been dressed for at least fifteen minutes. She had been sitting waiting for the time to pass until she was supposed to meet Daniel. Vala'd decided to go with the blue dress and silver heels. Sam had lent her a plain silver chain to wear around her neck. She wore no jewelry and no eye makeup. Sam and Caro had convinced her that understated would be the best "look" in her quest for Dr. Daniel Jackson. Vala had begun to realize that overtly sexual sex kitten wasn't working for her and was willing to change her approach.

Vala opened the door and looked directly into the blue eyes that she blamed for her downfall, her descent to the humiliation that was falling in love with Daniel.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

"I know you're looking forward to eating downstairs, but ..."

Vala interrupted him with a megawatt smile. "That's fine. I'm sure you're tired. We can do it tomorrow. Maybe we could meet for breakfast." Vala moved quickly to close the door, not wanting Daniel to see how disappointed she felt.

Daniel put his hand on the door. "Wait. I thought that we could meet in the middle."

Vala thought 'the middle of what or where'?

"That means we compromise. I though we could go get a drink in the lounge and look at the menu. We can order dinner and they'll deliver it to the room when we're ready."

Vala's eyes lit up. "Room service! Fantastic! It always looks so romantic in the movies." She regretted using the word romantic the moment she said it, but it was too late. Daniel didn't appear to react to her word but pulled the door open motioning her to come out into the hall. As they walked together towards the open staircase to the lobby Daniel put his right arm around her waist. As his hand slid across her naked back he had to force himself to keep it lightly pressed against the small of her back. She always looked beautiful to him and he had tried to train himself to not look at her when she could see his expression. He was sure that she could see how she affected him, how like now he could barely breathe when he looked at her.

"Your dress is … eh … pretty." He cursed to himself, he knew pretty was not really the right word. But he was too confused by his feelings and emotions. Vala looked pleased at the less than exuberant compliment.

Vala felt great. Pretty was a true compliment from Daniel. He meant it and that was worth more than any 200 word. Plus unless she had completely lost her mind he was distracted by her appearance, which could only be a good thing.

They sat in the lounge reading the menus. Daniel was drinking old standard gin martinis. Vala decided to follow his lead. The drinks she'd read about in magazines and seen on TV looked overly frilly to her. In her world there wasn't much fashion involved in drinking. Most places had their beer or wine equivalents and their 'hard liquor' as Mitchell called it. They had been having a quiet conversation talking about the hotel building, how nice the path to the pond was, whether they should try horseback riding or maybe, out of respect to Jack, something in the brochure called fly fishing.

"I think you should order Daniel. The names of the dishes here are different from McNally's and I don't want to embarrass myself. I trust you. And it isn't like I've ever run into anything that I couldn't choke down. When you get a chance at a hot meal it's no time to be picky."

Daniel realized that though she spoke as if she was kidding Vala was dead serious about taking advantage of chances to eat.

"Sure. I'll get extra. You may want a snack later tonight."

Daniel walked over to the waiter with the menus. It looked to Vala as if the waiter was writing down a really long list. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But the fact that Daniel was choosing what she'd be eating felt nice. She suspected that the martinis would make everything feel nice. Vala just hoped it worked the same way with Daniel. She's heard stories of Daniel's inability to 'hold his liquor' and that he was a 'cheap drunk' but isn't sure if that would work to her advantage. Lowering his inhibitions might just result in an exciting evening.

Daniel stopped at the bar and returned to their table with two martinis.

"Why don't we head upstairs? The waiter's going to follow with a bottle of champagne." The two martinis he'd already had were making Daniel feel very relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed. But he decided to ignore any fuzziness and guided Vala towards the staircase with his hand on the small of her back. Daniel was struck by the fact that it felt entirely natural to be touching her bare skin as they walked side by side. It made him smile. It was that smile that Vala saw from the corner of her eye, the smile that made her grin. The gin had nothing to do with how happy she felt. As they reached the landing at the top of the stairs the waiter appeared with an ice bucket in his hands. The bucket was covered with a white linen cloth.

"Will you and the lady be dining in your room, sir?"

Vala looked at Daniel for the answer. "Sure. That way you won't have a mess in your room, Vala."

"Perhaps the lady would like to freshen up while I set up your room for dinner." The waiter smiled pleasantly waiting for their answer.

"Sounds good. I'll be over in a few minutes." Vala went in her room and leaned her back against the closed door. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face grateful that she hadn't put on any makeup. She wondered for a moment if the heavy feeling in her stomach was hunger or love.

The waiter followed Daniel into his room and set the ice bucket on a tray on the credenza next to a small table large enough to seat two for a meal. The table looked out the sliding glass doors to the balcony. Under the ice bucket the man had carried a table cloth and two napkins wrapped around two settings of silverware. He spread the cloth over the table and put out the napkins and silver. He took two champagne glasses from the tray and sat them on the table. The waiter took a quick look around the room as if checking to see if anything was missing. He was unsure about this couple, they weren't sharing a room and it was unclear if they were "together". He would be willing to bet that they were in love with each other but not that they were aware of it. Daniel put the two martinis on the coffee table that sat in front of a love seat in an alcove next to the bed. The waiter made a quick decision. Better safe than sorry he figured.

Walking into the bathroom he spoke to the young man who seemed a little flustered. "Sir, have you seen all of the toiletries provided by the Inn?"

Daniel wasn't sure what the guy was talking about, but he seemed to want to show him something. So he entered the room and looked into the open drawer. Daniel almost choked when he saw a large box of condoms next to the usual shampoo, conditioner and hand cream. He felt himself blushing but was honest enough to sincerely thank the waiter.

"Yes, sir. Someone will bring up your food in about thirty minutes. I told them to bring along another bottle or two. That way you won't have to call down again. Also the cart will be outside the lady's room tomorrow morning. As you requested there will be a pitcher of Mimosas and a large dish of strawberries. Everything will be on ice ready for her whenever she awakes. Have an excellent evening."

When the man opened the door Vala was standing outside with her hands raised to knock.

"Come in. The food will be here soon. We can sit here and finish our drinks."

Daniel was smiling but he seemed tense, the relaxed comfortable Daniel was gone. Vala gave him a tentative smile and joined him on the love seat. They quickly finished the drinks as if they were avoiding speaking. They put down the glasses and looked in each others eyes. Seconds passed and there was a knock on the door. Daniel realized that they must have sat there for at least twenty minutes not seconds. He jumped up at the sound and rushed to answer the door. A different waiter came in pushing a cart which he emptied in just a few minutes. Suddenly there was a vase of yellow roses in the center of the table, two covered serving dishes and two china plates next to the napkins and silver ware. Four more covered dishes were on the credenza. The waiter opened the bottle of champagne and filled both glasses which he placed on the table next to each place setting. The bottle was wrapped in a white linen cloth and left on the table. Two more bottles of champagne were put in the ice bucket. The man turned and pulled out one of the chairs he'd placed around the table. They had been tucked away in a large closet next to the bathroom.

Daniel took Vala by the hand and led her to the chair. Sitting on the other chair facing her Daniel fought down a feeling of dread and panic. He felt as if he was about to fall over a very high cliff with no idea of what lay below.

With a flourish the waiter removed the silver domes lids. Explaining the contents one by one.

"Fresh mozzarella, tomato slices, basil and balsamic vinaigrette. Mushroom ravioli primavera." Nodding towards the other dishes on the credenza "Followed by herb crusted leg of lamb and traditional American roasted chicken. Ending with crème Brule and white chocolate cheesecake with fresh raspberry sauce."

Reaching under the cart he pulled out a large insulated carafe, a sugar bowl and pitcher of cream. He put in on the credenza and before he could speak Daniel said the word. "Coffee." The guy smiled and backed out of the room.

"Have a pleasant meal and please call if you need anything, anything at all."

Vala's eyes were open wide and she was staring at the plates on the table.

"Which one's mine Daniel? They both look delicious."

"I thought we could share."

"Awesome!" Vala reached out her hand and lifted up the plate of pasta bringing it to her empty plate she carefully spooned half of the little pasta pillows onto her plate before handing it to Daniel.

He was going to ask her about the 'awesome'. Then he remembered hearing Mitchell use the word during their last team movie night.

They ate and drank for over two hours, laughing, sharing childhood stories, gossiping about Sam and Jack, etc. Daniel loved watching Vala eat, she approached food as she did everything; employing all of her senses, eager for new life experiences, excited by what might be just around the corner. Vala didn't feel the need to overanalyze every emotion and feeling. Some days Daniel was almost jealous of her ability to face life without flinching. He decided that he would have to add that to his growing list of "things he loved about Vala". This was a list that he usually kept hidden in his subconscious, but tonight it insisted on being let loose.

"Vala. Let's take a break before dessert." Daniel took the glasses of champagne and put them on the coffee table. Vala brought over the open bottle of champagne and they sat side by side on the love seat.

"This is nice! Do you mind if I take off my shoes? I don't spend much time in heels."

"No problem. I'll take mine off, too." Daniel had removed his shoes and socks and was watching Vala struggle with the tiny buckles on the straps of her silver shoes. He reached over and grabbed her ankles swinging her feet onto his laps. Daniel held her right foot in both of his hands and leaning close he easily undid the strap. He dropped the shoe on the floor and took hold of her other foot. After he removed the second shoe he kept her foot in his hands. Vala had leaned back and was lying with her feet in his lap and her head on the arm of the love seat. He started to massage her feet and she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"That's perfect, darling. Don't stop." That was all the encouragement a slightly drunken Daniel needed. With no bashful nervousness or awkwardness he pulled her towards him and kissed her. In a sudden flurry of activity Vala's clothes were off and Daniel was lowering her body onto his bed. He stopped kissing her long enough for a trip to the bathroom. Vala heard a drawer open and for a moment she tried to think what he was doing but then he was back and she was in his arms. When he reached for her lips she pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my Daniel?"

"That's supposed to be my line."

Daniel was asleep but Vala's eyes were wide open and her mind racing. He held her against his chest with both of his arms and when she moved slightly he only tightened his hold. Vala was fighting back tears and cursing Daniel. It was a bad as she'd feared. Sex with a man you loved was horrible; you were exposed and vulnerable and knew that life as you had known it was over. Surprisingly knowing that he didn't return your love didn't add that much more pain and agony. Vala made a conscious decision to ignore that pain and settle for whatever Daniel was willing to give her. If he needed to be drunk to allow him to form a connection with her then she'd accept it. There would be no thinking about tomorrow just taking what comfort she could from the here and now.

Daniel began to stir and soon they were eating dessert and drinking champagne. Daniel had tried and failed to explain white chocolate before they ended up back in bed.

They were sitting on the balcony watching the sun rise and drinking more champagne. Vala sat wearing one of the hotel's fluffy white robes with her knees drawn up to her chest. They'd just finished a shared shower and she'd found out what was in the drawer. Vala wasn't surprised to see the box had a hotel label, she'd never thought that Daniel had planned a seduction or night of drunken abandonment. Though when the condoms appeared, she did wonder. She'd seen in movies that some men carried them in their wallets at all times. But Vala'd been through Daniel's wallet many times and had never come across any form of birth control, at least not any that she recognized.

A chilly breeze forced them back to a warm bed and some well deserved sleep. About four hours later Vala woke and realized that Daniel was no longer in the bed. She didn't see him in the bathroom or out on the balcony. Vala opened the bureau and pulled out a tee shirt and pair of Daniel's pajama pants. Quickly slipping into his clothes she walked towards the door which opened before she got there. Daniel came in pushing a small room service cart.

"What's that?"

He lifted the cloth up exposing a large bowl of strawberries, a carafe of coffee and another ice bucket with a bottle of champagne. "I ordered it last night and had them leave it outside of your room this morning." He had such a cute smile on his face and he looked so proud of his idea that Vala didn't feel right asking him about the wine. She had no problem "holding her liquor" but it seemed they were drinking an awful lot of champagne.

Daniel was wearing his own fluffy robe and looked askance at her outfit.

"I wasn't sure where you were and I figured if I left the room I'd want to be wearing more than a robe."

"Come on, let's try these strawberries." Daniel motioned her to the bed. They sat up with their backs against the headboard with linen napkins across their laps feeding each other strawberries from a silver bowl. They each held a glass of champagne and the open bottle was on the bedside table.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Vala."

"I think this is perfect."

Daniel was almost too frightened to answer. He wasn't sure what she meant by "this". He didn't want to make any assumptions that would upset her.

"I agree. What could be better, lots of champagne, fewer inhibitions, a beautiful hotel where no one knows us, a fairy tale that we can enjoy before we return to the cold harsh reality of Cheyenne Mountain."

Vala closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping tears from forming. It hurt, even though it was a confirmation of what she already knew. If he wasn't drunk Daniel wouldn't be with her now and he didn't want anyone else to know about what had happened between them. She had to say goodbye while she still had the strength. She couldn't settle for "what ever he was willing to give her". Vala knew her heart couldn't take sneaking around behind their friends at SGC for drunken assignations with Daniel. She also knew if she didn't leave now that's where they would end up and eventually he would hate her for what she'd made him do.

Daniel had initiated their first time, the second and third had been mutual, this one last time she was going to control everything. It was going to be slow and tender and would break her heart.

Daniel was dead to the world but she still had trouble rolling out of his arms. Eventually she freed herself and quietly sat up. She picked the robe up off of the floor and wore it to the bathroom. Vala stood at the foot of the bed unable to take her eyes off Daniel. He was so beautiful and she felt so guilty that she'd taken advantage of him. What kind of a bitch got some poor geeky scientist drunk just so she could screw him! Well, she'd leave him alone from now on. She picked up her shoes, dress and panties in one hand and his tee shirt and pajama bottoms in the other. She guessed the time to be around 10:00 in the morning and walked out onto the balcony. Vala let the robe fall to the floor and pulled on Daniel's shirt and pants. Looking over the railing she saw the coast was clear. She though that it wouldn't be the first time she'd had to sneak out of a hotel room and with a practiced move she was over the railing hanging on to the bottom of the balcony with her hands. She quickly moved towards the back of the building letting go once she was over a dumpster that was hidden behind a tall wooden fence. Once down on the ground she disappeared into the woods after picking up the bundle of clothes she'd thrown off Daniel's balcony.

Later that afternoon Daniel woke to find Vala gone. The sliding glass door to the balcony was open and when he walked out he saw the white robe on the floor and one silver shoe caught on the railing. He knew she was gone and in one way he thought it might be better that it was sooner than later. The longer she strung him along the harder it would be to keep going. It had taken a long time to recover from losing Sha're but in his heart he knew this would be worse. Daniel walked to the door holding her shoe in his hand. His tee shirt and pajama pants were in a neat folded pile on the floor with a short note from Vala. All it said was _**D. See you back at SGC. V**_


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel hung up the phone and forcing himself to walk, instead of run, he headed towards the conference room. "Sam was back!" He repeated those three words to himself as he hurried down the hall. It kept him from adding "and maybe Vala" to the mantra.

Sam's stay in Atlantis had taken three weeks longer than planned. The President had expanded Sam's original assignment to include a more precise and detailed proposal for the command structure of the Atlantis Expedition.

When Daniel returned to SGC after their aborted team trust retreat he'd been terrified to see Vala but he was just as scared that he'd never see her again. The first morning was a little awkward; they said the right things and smiled in the right places but it didn't feel right to either of them. Daniel missed not only their brief weekend of love but the friendship and easy working relationship that they'd developed in the weeks before. He was happy when after the first week of frozen civility the forced smiles morphed to real smiles, the give and take banter was back just on a quieter note and they were once again functioning as productive partners in his lab. In fact it was starting to feel like it was "their" lab not "his".

It all started to fall apart about six weeks later. Vala started showing up late to work looking as if she'd been out partying most of the night before, she didn't eat lunch with him, and she'd started to spend a lot of time with Sam and, of all people, Dr. Lam. Daniel was convinced he was becoming paranoid, when he ran into them in the hall he could swear they'd been discussing him but he couldn't imagine why they would. Daniel was worried about Vala, she looked tired and worn out. He was also consumed by jealousy and tried to get Sam to tell him who Vala was spending her evenings with. Daniel was terrified that Vala would think he was obsessed with her, which he was, and get the SGC equivalent of a restraining order. So he didn't question her about her life, he backed off, not wanting to scare her away. He felt her slipping away from him and had no clue what to do or how to stop it. Soon she was rarely in his lab. Nowadays Vala was usually working on projects with Sam and then Landry announced that Sam and Vala would be going to Area 51 to work on a highly classified project involving alien technology that required the user to have naquadah in their blood stream. They were packed and gone in two days, Daniel wasn't sure if Vala would even say goodbye but she and Sam stopped by his lab on their way to the airport. To his eyes Vala looked depressed and tired. He pulled Sam to the side whispering his request that Sam take care of Vala. Sam gave him an odd look before agreeing.

Daniel hadn't seen Vala since that day. When she was at SGC he'd wondered if it would be worse to see her but not be able to touch her or to have her completely out of sight. He'd decided that both options sucked. He'd returned from a research trip to Oxford University to find Sam back on base without Vala, who'd stayed at Area 51 to continue work on the project. He was in Egypt visiting a dig when he got an e-mail from Mitchell telling him that Sam and Vala were both at SGC. He cut his trip short by a week but arrived home to discover that Sam had been dispatched to Atlantis and Vala had gone along.

Daniel'd been waiting anxiously for Sam's return assuming that Vala would be with her. When Sam's return was postponed he fell into a depression, actually he fell back into the depression that'd developed when Vala left for Area 51 and lasted until Sam's original return date. Everyone at SGC had an idea of the cause of his problem, they'd seen it before when she'd stopped the SuperGate and disappeared, again when she'd been kidnapped from their "date", and his agitation when Vala was out there as amnesiac bait for Adria confirmed it. No one knew the gory details of their latest difficulties but they all felt sorry for him. So Daniel was the first person Walter called when he got the news.

In the room Daniel found Sam, Mitchell, Sheppard and Rodney McKay sitting at the table. General Landry was standing up and shaking John's hand.

"Good of you to bring Sam home, boys. I know the President's advisors will want to meet with you to discuss Sam's report sometime over the next few days. You're free to go anywhere and do anything that you want as long as you stay in close communication with Walter."

"I don't have anywhere to go and "Meredith" isn't going home until next week we thought we'd go stay in Washington for a few days, maybe hook up with O'Neill, do some sightseeing."

Knowing Sheppard's sense of humor he decided not to react to the name "Meredith" Landry replied "That should work out well." He nodded hello to Daniel on his way out.

"Sam!" Daniel gave Sam a hug and turned to greet John and Rodney. John smiled but Rodney gave him a look that could only be described as a glower. Daniel was too excited to pay any attention to the man. Looking back at Sam he couldn't restrain himself. "Where's Vala?"

Sam frowned at his question trying to reconcile his obvious concern with Vala's insistence that Daniel couldn't care less about her. Rodney broke in saying "Vala's where she's supposed to be, back in Atlantis, working with me."

A confused Daniel asked 'Why would she stay in Atlantis? Why would she work for McKay? What the hell is going on?" No one said a word until Sam broke the silence. "We can talk later, Daniel."

John and Rodney stood up to leave. John reached into his pocket and gave a thick envelope to Sam. "Would you give this to Teal'c? I know he's on Chulak this week. It's Vala's latest video letter."

"Video letter?" Daniel and Cam spoke at the same time. Daniel asked "Vala sends letters to Teal'c?"

"Yes." Rodney replied with one angry word and walked out.

Mitchell asked "Can we take a look at it, we haven't heard from the Princess in ages?"

Sam and Sheppard exchanged looks and Sheppard whispered "It'll be okay, Vala always tapes them in the cafeteria, sitting at a table. Rodney set up the camera for her so she could eat and record at the same time; he says it's more efficient."

Sam passed the package over to Mitchell. "Sure. That won't be a problem. They aren't exactly private; people constantly wander in and out of her "letters". I don't expect that Teal'c would mind. Let's take it to my lab and we can watch it there."

John left the room with Sam, Daniel and Mitchell right behind him.

Sam had the recording set up to play on a large projection screen. Just as they started Rodney and John walked in, Rodney went and stood next to the player and stared at the stop button. Sam nodded at him mouthing the words 'good idea'. Daniel was too excited to notice the men from Atlantis coming in. Mitchell on the other hand was getting a strange feeling about he whole situation. The look exchanged between McKay and Sam was impossible to interpret. He knew McKay was a little odd at times but he couldn't think of any reason for the scientist to be pissed at Jackson. All he could think was that this was going to be an interesting ride.

Suddenly Vala's cheery voice boomed out of the speakers. "Muscles! Good to see you. How's it hanging? Same old same old here."

Vala was sitting at a table in the cafeteria facing the camera and smiling broadly. Her hair was in pig tails and what little you could see of her torso was in an Atlantis uniform. As she spoke Rodney was putting a plate of vegetables and a glass of milk down in front of her. Vala scowls at the food but turns towards him with a smile and a soft thank you

Daniel could have sworn that the scientist patted her on the back before he walked away. But he must have been seeing things; there was no reason why he would be touching Vala. As Vala continued to talk Daniel focused on the other people caught in the background. Ronan walked behind her and grunted her name. Vala turned to look and he grinned at her. Daniel hadn't spent much time on Atlantis but he didn't remember ever seeing the guy smile or do anything but glower. Vala continued to chatter and eat as the camera rolled. Watching her eat was to enter an emotional danger zone for Daniel. It made him think of the Prometheus which made him think of changing her clothes. So before he could even think about thinking about their mountain lodge experience he mentally shook himself to force his thoughts back to the present.

On the screen Sheppard approached her and gently touched his hand to her head leaning down to whisper in her ear. Vala glanced up and smiled in apparent agreement and as she turned back to the camera he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. The microphone had picked up his words.

"Don't overdo it kiddo. It's been a long day. How about you wrap this up and I'll help you get out of here."

Daniel felt a rush of anger and jealousy when he saw John touch her bangs. He looked over at the man and wanted nothing more than to punch the guy in his smarmy face. He was taken aback when he realized that John seemed to have picked up on his distress and was finding it amusing. He was drawn back to the screen when he heard Rodney's voice off camera saying "That's okay John. I've got her." As the voice stopped you could see an arm snake around Vala's shoulder and suddenly the picture disappeared. Rodney had leaned over and hit the off switch saying "It was over anyway." Daniel's attention was caught by the nasty expression on Rodney's face. He was scowling at Daniel as if he wanted him dead. Daniel had noticed that Rodney had been ignoring him from the time they'd arrived from Atlantis but he'd been thinking about the chance of seeing Vala. Suddenly he wanted to know everything about Rodney, about Rodney and Vala. From what he'd seen on the tape Daniel didn't expect to like what he found out. Among his feelings of rage and jealousy he couldn't help but think how could she love a geeky scientist?

He could maybe understand John "Captain Kirk" Sheppard or Ronan or even Lorne. But the idea that she'd choose to be with another science nerd pushed him beyond jealousy and heart ache. If Vala's problem wasn't with the type of man he was, dull and boring and geeky, that made the problem just one specific geek, him. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he got up to leave the room. He would head back to his lab and throw himself into a project, any project, just to erase her image from his mind. Before he could leave Mitchell spoke up.

"What the hell is going on here? Sam? Sheppard?" Glaring at Rodney he looked as if he was about to pounce on the guy. "Why'd you stop that? You guys have been way too antsy about a "video letter". Right now Jackson's not in the best place emotionally, believe me he needs, no he deserves, to see as much of her as possible." With one quick movement he turned the recording back on.

On the screen Rodney was now in the frame and helping Vala to her feet. It wasn't clear at first why she needed his arm until she turned sideways. Vala was in an advanced state of pregnancy. She kept her hand on Rodney's arm as they walked away. Turning back she waved "Bye Teal'c. You too, Sam, if you're there."

Daniel sat back down with a shocked look on his face. He looked at Rodney with hatred in his eyes. All he could say was "You? You?"

For a few seconds Rodney didn't understand what Jackson was saying. When it hit him he exploded.

"Me! Me! You're the one who abandoned her. We love her and we're going to protect her. You don't get to take her back." Turning on his heels he shouted "Come on Sheppard. We are out of here. Now!"

John followed his friend saying to Sam "I'll call."

Sam, Mitchell and Daniel sat around the table. Mitchell looked intrigued, Sam looked guilty and Daniel completely confused. What ever he'd suspected he'd discover in the dark jealous parts of his heart it wasn't a pregnant Vala.

Mitchell started. "Is there something you should have shared with us Jackson?" He counted silently on his fingers and yelled. "You slept with her at the Lodge didn't you? You certainly took team building to a higher, or maybe a, lower level."

"Okay. Yes, we had sex. Do you want me to share all the lurid details with you?"

"Maybe you should have Jackson. No wonder things were so messed up around here. What were you thinking?"

Sam spoke. "Daniel wasn't thinking. Vala told me she got him drunk and then seduced him, that it wasn't his fault."

"What about protection? Just how drunk were you?"

"We used condoms. That's one of the reasons I'm surprised by all this."

"Well at least you tried. Though the failure rate is pretty small with condoms. It's not like you used something that you found lying around in drawer. I had a buddy once who actually …" Catching a glimpse of Daniel's face he said 'Oh no, you didn't!"

"Even still, the chances of getting pregnant from having sex one time …" Mitchell took one look at Daniel's guilt ridden face and asked. "Just how many times did you get drunk and accidentally sleep with her?"

Sam broke in "Four times." Mitchell and Daniel looked at her in horror. "What? You think women don't share lurid details?"

"Vala was wrong."

With a defensive tone Sam challenged Mitchell's statement. "Don't you think, as an adult, that Daniel has to take some responsibility his own actions?"

"No. You don't get it, Sam. Vala didn't get him drunk and then have her way with him. I don't care how good she is, it all boils down to physiology, male physiology. Extremely drunk men can't really be seduced to do something that's physically impossible. And four times! I don't think so."

"Daniel?"

"Okay, I might not have been all that drunk. But that's what Vala wanted, she wanted to get the geeky scientist to lose his inhibitions and manipulate him into sleeping with her. That way she could feel she'd reached the goal she'd set for herself and move on to a guy who's more her type. And I couldn't help myself. My God, I tried. But I love her. I was just too weak."

Both Sam and Mitchell said "Move on?"

Sam leaned across the table and shook Daniel by his shoulders. "Why would she want to move on? She's in love with you Daniel."

Mitchell leaned in saying "What the hell goes through that pea brain of yours Jackson? Everyone knows she loves you."

Sam spoke first. "It's your baby, Daniel. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why didn't Vala tell me? You say she loves me but she ran away. She left me Sam? What was I supposed to think?"

"Daniel. What's to become of you two?"

A deep voice spoke from the doorway. "I think that they will end up as happy together as they were on the Odyssey and live so for another fifty years."

Sam jumped up and ran to the door. "Teal'c, you're here!"

"I returned early and met Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. They told me what had transpired. John suggested that I assist you in straightening out the mess Daniel and Vala are making of their lives."

"John?"

"Yes, it appears that Rodney McKay may be as bad at understanding the nuances of relationships as is Daniel Jackson. However, John Sheppard is not. Having observed Daniel and Vala when they were on Atlantis John Sheppard knew then that they loved each other. The more Vala insisted that Daniel was the injured party in this affair the more sure he was of her feelings for Daniel. John and I spoke about it when Vala first arrived on Atlantis and I gave him my judgment regarding the situation. I assured him that, indeed, Daniel Jackson did in fact love Vala Mal Duran but that it would most likely take a highly charged emotional crisis for the two of them to resolve their idiotic misconceptions. And so we attempted, and succeeded, in creating this dramatic turn of events, exposing Vala's secret without her knowledge."

Daniel was shaking his head trying to understand what had just happened, as he attempted to analyze the situation he was brought back to the real world by a hard smack to his head.

Mitchell had slapped him, hard, on the back of his head.

"Jackson. Pay attention. The lady asked you a question. What are you going to do about it?"

Daniel stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to Atlantis. Anybody who wants to come with, feel free. I think I'm going to need as much help as I can get!"

He was out the door before Sam started to cry. "I can't believe I didn't trust him. Why did I trust her?"

Teal'c spoke "Because she was telling you the truth, or at least her truth."

"I should have talked to him. There's no excuse. She was just so unhappy it didn't seem possible that everything could be set right by simply asking them talk to each other."

"You felt her pain, Samantha Carter. That is never wrong."

"But now I feel worse."

Teal'c and Mitchell asked together. "Why?"

Sam wiped her tears away and smiled. "All I can think about it how much fun it's going to be when we all go to Atlantis to watch Daniel and Vala reconcile in some grand theatrical Shakespearean denouement and how much fun it's going to be to have a little Mal Duran Jackson hybrid running around. And how much fun it's going to be to tell Jack!"

"We're having a baby! The band's having a baby!" Mitchell pulled Sam up out of her chair and gestured at Teal'c. "Come on guys. Times a wasting people. Get a move on. We have a mission to complete."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel followed Sam down the corridor towards Rodney's lab, she'd assured him that Vala would be there after they'd taken a detour past the cafeteria to make sure she wasn't there eating. Mitchell and Teal'c were right behind them as they walked into McKay's lab. Once inside the room Teal'c leaned against the wall right inside the door. Teal'c was confident that Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Duran would soon resolve their current difficulties and enter a relationship as happy and long lasting as they'd had on the Odyssey. Daniel walked towards Vala who was sitting at a desk staring at a laptop. Rodney was standing a few feet away staring at another laptop display. Laura Cadman was coming up behind him. She'd appeared just minutes before, asking the room in general if anyone wanted to go get lunch. Everyone in the room, except for Rodney, knew that she wasn't talking to them. Her daily lunch invitation was only aimed at Rodney. Continuing to read the display he replied "Sure. Great. Just a minute." She smiled at the back of his head ignoring Radek's coughing the word "Clueless."

As Daniel approached her desk Mitchell and Sam stopped and huddled together pretending to look at yet another laptop on a work table. All of SG-1 expected a great deal of yelling and figured they'd be able to hear every word from anywhere in the room. But the two of them wanted to be able to see both of their friend's faces.

Daniel wasn't surprised at the sudden sharp pain he felt in his stomach when he got his first close look at Vala. He knew it was his Vala even though he couldn't see her face. On her desk Vala's stuffed giraffe was leaning against a framed photograph. It was of SG-1. Mitchell and Daniel stood arm in arm mugging for the camera, Teal'c faced straight into the camera with his usual serious expression while Vala sat on his shoulders smiling and waving at Sam who was sprawled on the ground at their feet laughing. Daniel remembered that day; Jack had taken the picture on a picnic at the Alpha Site. SG-1 had been given orders to accompany an extremely large box through the Stargate to the Alpha Site, to report to the senior officer and await his instructions. They arrived to discover that Jack, on a surprise visit from Washington, was the most senior officer. His orders consisted of coordinates to a location two miles west of the Gate. Jack was waiting for them in a small clearing, sitting at a table next to a small, fast running stream. Ignoring their confused faces he took hold of the box and sat it on the table. Opening it Jack pulled out items throwing them to each of his friends. Table cloth, napkins, paper plates, bags of chips and other snacks, an insulated jug of cold lemonade, a small ice chest holding a variety of sandwiches and salads and lastly a white bakery box tied up with string. He held it up with a triumphant look and announced "Cake!"

Daniel wasn't surprised that Vala liked to look at that photo. It had been a fantastic day, everyone was happy to just relax with friends. It'd been a long time since they'd had a day off. Not just from their work but from worry and guilt that they weren't working. It had been their best, actually their only, team picnic.

Vala prided herself on her highly developed ability, almost a sixth sense, to detect danger around her. It had often helped protect her. Vala heard a group of people enter the lab but hadn't looked up from the screen. Vala felt a wave of fear run through her body. Whoever these people were she felt they were probably serious threats, if someone had screamed Wraith she wouldn't have been surprised. Vala took a deep breath preparing to turn and face her enemies. Suddenly a small paper bag was dropped on her desk and something about the hand and arm was incredibly familiar. Then she heard his voice. All he said was "Vala" as if he was simply acknowledging her presence. She looked up and there he stood with his arms crossed across his chest staring intently at her. Then she saw Teal'c over by the door and Mitchell next to Sam a few feet away. Vala slowly stood up focusing on Daniel to the exclusion of every other person or thing in the room. She gave him an insincere smile and replied "Daniel?" Vala went to cross her arms against her chest in a mockery of Daniel. But she hadn't realized how difficult it would be. Between her pregnancy increased breast size and her protruding belly there was less space than she'd expected. She looked down when she realized her dilemma and hearing a soft chortle raised her eyes. Unable to help herself she responded to Daniel with a slight smile and a shrug saying "What can I say? And you're right it's funny" before wiping that hint of a smile off her face. Once again with a deadpan expression she stared and waited.

Daniel leaned over and picked up the bag he'd put on her desk. Turning it over out tumbled a silver shoe. Vala expression remained guarded, waiting for him to explain.

"You dropped this on my balcony when you ran away, Cinderella."

"So. What now? You want me to try it on and see if it fits?"

Daniel and Vala were so intently focused on each other that they didn't hear Rodney's remark.

"Well, obviously something was the right size to fit into some thing, or some one." Gesturing at Vala's swollen abdomen. "I'm just saying …"

Mitchell choked back a snort and Sam smiled. Next to Rodney Laura said his name sharply.

"Rodney!"

"What? I can't make a joke?" He leaned towards her and peering into her face said.

"You think I'm some sort of asexual, neuter geek, don't you? No wonder you never agree to go out with me." Raising his eyebrows as he raised his voice he turned back to the laptop.

"What? Rodney, when did I turn you down? In fact when the hell did you ask me?"

Rodney felt forced to look up and answer her replying in one breath. "Well, I thought about asking you out but then I realized that you'd refuse so I didn't actually ever ask you." Feeling that he'd given a simple and logical answer he went back to the computer display.

Daniel and Vala were brought out of their personal fog by Laura's loud and angry voice.

"Let me get this straight. You thought about asking me out and in this little fantasy world of yours I said no. That is unbelievable. Why would you think I wouldn't go out with you? We have lunch together almost every day."

Rodney broke in "But you ask everybody to come to lunch."

Radek loudly cleared his throat.

"What, Zelenka? Are you trying to say something? Spit it out."

"Rodney, did you never notice that you are the only one who actually accompanies the lovely young lady to the cafeteria?"

A confused Rodney looked around the room to see his staff nodding in agreement with Radek.

Laura continued pointing at Daniel and Vala "Look at them! Talk about a "failure to communicate". I will not end up like them. You're coming with me, now." Laura grabbed Rodney's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Without thinking he protested "But what about lunch?"

"I have plenty of power bars in my room, Science Guy. So shut up!" Laura continued to walk holding on to his hand. She stopped abruptly and turned putting her hands on Rodney's shoulders. "That reminds me of a song lyric. What was it? Oh, yeah. I remember 'shut up and kiss me'" As she spoke she leaned in and kissed him. It took seconds for him to realize what was happening, a few more seconds to react and then a few more to respond. At which time he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to deepen the already passionate kiss. Laura broke off and smiling took his hand again d led Rodney out the door.

A hush fell over the lab and no one moved or spoke until Sam waved her hands towards the door.

"Okay. Everyone who isn't SG-1 leave the room." No one moved so she raised her voice. "Now, people! Move it! Get out!"

Daniel and Vala were back staring at each other. Teal'c shut the door behind the last person while Sam and Mitchell moved closer to Vala's desk, no longer making any pretence of not watching their friends.

Mitchell broke the silence. "Yo, Mal Duran. Why don't you sit, take a load off." He gestured to her desk chair. He then kicked an empty chair over towards Daniel. "You, too. Dad!"

They both turned to look at Mitchell and then at Sam, when she smiled and nodded the two of them sat down. Daniel moved his chair closer to Vala's desk. All he could think about was that he was close enough to touch her. He leaned towards her and swore he felt her body lean just the slightest bit towards him. Sam and Mitchell sighed and held in their breath in anticipation. Vala and Daniel must have heard their friends and turned towards them at the same time saying 'Do you mind?"

"Us? No problem. Come on Sam." Mitchell took her arm and pulled her over towards the door. Once they were standing next to Teal'c he whispered. "They'd better not start whispering. What happened to the fireworks?"

Sam punched his arm while Teal'c glared.

"Sure, easy for you. You've got that super Jaffa hearing going for you."

"Indeed. And in order for it to work Colonel Mitchell I need you to be silent."

Sam couldn't hold back a giggle and it only got worse when Teal'c gave her a reprimanding look.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In Atlantis, when Vala couldn't sleep, which to her surprise happened less frequently than at any other time in her life, she would practice what she'd do the next time she saw Daniel. Usually it was after the baby had been born. Sometimes it was an infant, sometimes a toddler, and once a teenager. Vala would imagine a variety of possible scenarios in which she was always poised and unflustered, thin and well dressed, incredibly beautiful and happy, always happy. Sometimes she hid the child but usually not. Occasionally it would happen while she was still pregnant but Daniel never knew he was the father. When the issue of paternity arose she might tell him it was a fling with someone at SGC and tearfully confess it was Walter. Other times a tragically murdered scientist at Area 51 or an old compatriot now in the Lucian Alliance. A few weeks ago Vala had an inspiration. She decided to tell Mitchell about the baby and ask if she could say it was his. Her thought was that if the baby looked like Daniel it would also look like Cam. And that way she could stay at SGC. Sam had agreed that her plan had some merit but wasn't sure how to approach Mitchell. Teal'c gave her an expressive "You have got to be kidding" eyebrow raise before walking away muttering "You can not thwart destiny Vala Mal Duran. Either of you."

Vala stamped her foot. "You keep saying that. What they hell does it mean?" She never saw the grin that always followed his cryptic pronouncement.

Sam was concerned when Vala mentioned her Daniel encounter fantasies, concerned that Vala would upset herself. Vala assured Sam that it had turned out thinking about Daniel made her feel better. At the end of the day Vala loved Daniel and loved the idea of having his baby. She wasn't crazy about him not loving her. But Vala's take on the situation was that you can't have everything. In the overall arc of her life her present situation wasn't all that bad.

Vala made Sam laugh when she acted out some of her more spectacular internal soap operas calling them "As the Stargate Turns" or "The Young and the Gateless." What Vala never revealed to Sam, and tried unsuccessfully to ignore herself, were the times when Daniel came for her. Vala called one her Harlequin Romance. Days when she was incredibly tired and sore and lonely she'd imagine Daniel arriving on Atlantis, taking her into his arms, declaring his everlasting love, then after passionately kissing her he'd pick Vala up and carry her back to Earth through the Stargate. Throughout the whole scene she never said a word, she just kissed him back.

Some days she felt as if she'd spent too much time being nice, mature, and reasonable and acting like an adult. Those times she fantasized fighting with Daniel, annoying him, frustrating him and flirting with him. Vala didn't like to think what psychological idiosyncrasies might be responsible for the vivid sex dreams she'd have once she fell asleep after her Prometheus inspired playlets.

Then there were the Chick Flick encounters. Daniel would apologize, discuss his feelings, ask about her feelings, apologize some more, give her flowers, and discuss his feelings, more apologies, and more feelings until she felt like tearing her hair out. At this point she always ended up telling him not to be such a "girl" and rips his clothes off. That was one of her favorites, it always made her laugh.

But the one constant with all Vala's "Daniel comes for her" episodes was that those were the only times she cried herself to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Now that Daniel was there in front of her she was in a panic. All of her 'Daniel shows up' scenarios flashed through her mind. But she couldn't remember all the clever dialogue she'd worked out and the real Daniel wasn't behaving much like any of her imagined Daniels. And being that close to "her Daniel" caused tingling sensations all over her body, a body that was obviously only interested in betraying her.

Daniel reached out his hand and lightly touched her cheek. He'd spent hours running potential scenarios of this meeting through his mind, practicing what he'd say, how he'd convince her but now that she was in front of him he couldn't remember anything. Daniel knew that "winging it" wasn't exactly his style but that seemed to be his only option.

"Vala, I wish you'd told me about the baby. Most of all I wish you loved me as much as I love you." Vala showed no reaction and he couldn't read anything in her eyes.

Sighing Daniel took his hand off her face and sat back in his chair. Taking a deep breath he tried to convince himself to stand up and leave. He no longer believed what his friends had said about her feelings for him, let alone Teal'c's references to their life on the Odyssey. Until this moment Daniel hadn't realized how much comfort he'd taken from Teal'c confidence in them belonging together.

Vala had been stunned by Daniel's statements. Certainly he didn't think that he'd solved all their problems in two short sentences. Though actually that was what it felt like, but inside she knew her life could never fall together so neatly. She'd expected yelling and screaming, vile recriminations, lies, and more lies culminating in, at best, a fragile truce. Vala considered herself a pragmatist and barely dreamed that they would walk away more than non-enemies. She sat silently, waiting for Daniel to attack, ignoring the tiny feeling of hope that was trying to surface in her mind. "Her Daniel" was "stepping up to the plate", he must know that the child was his and he'd resolved to "do the right thing". For him that would involve saying anything needed to create some fantasy happy family. Vala believed that he wished she'd told him about the baby, not so much believing in the "I love you" part.

He couldn't help muttering "Well Teal'c, so much for destiny."

Then she realized what Daniel'd said to Teal'c.

"Destiny? Teal'c's been talking to you about destiny?" Vala reached and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and violently shook him back and forth.

Daniel hadn't meant to say it out loud and for a moment he couldn't figure out what she was saying or pretty much yelling. When Daniel first felt her hands touch his body all he could do was smile. He knew he must look like an idiot, smiling as an angry, supremely pissed off woman yelled and shook him, his head bouncing back and forth when his body offered no resistance. Vala suddenly let go of Daniel, she hadn't expected how much touching him would effect her, how many sensory memories it would bring back, memories that were dangerous. Memories and feelings that could make her too vulnerable and could only lead to more heartbreak.

Mitchell looked at Sam with a grin. "Now that's more like it."

It was the only time Sam had seen Teal'c look, if not afraid, then at least nervous. His body moved an almost imperceptible distance backwards.

Daniel and Vala, no body parts touching, stood up together and whispered "The Odyssey." Turning towards the door they looked expectantly at Teal'c.

Teal'c had known that at some point he would let slip information about those fifty years on the Odyssey. The pressure to speak earlier was strong and not just from Vala or the rest of his team mates but from within himself. Teal'c caught himself starting to speak about their lives together. It was stressful to keep a secret that huge. He had to try and forget about the last fifty years of his life, years during which he had become incredibly close and emotionally connected to these people. It felt like he was trying to communicate with friends suffering from amnesia, but forbidden to help them remember their lives. Teal'c had hoped that Daniel and Vala would need information from those lives, and at last they had. But being Daniel and Vala the situation had not progressed logically forcing him to use subterfuge to achieve the right outcome.

"It is true that I have carried the burden of knowledge from my life, as well as all of yours, on the Odyssey. And I have accepted the need to conceal much of that knowledge from my friends. However, there was some information that Samantha decided could not be kept secret if certain events were replayed in this life."

All of them looked expectantly at Teal'c.

"This has been difficult for me, and I was tempted to share my responsibility, but I did not want to burden my friends. I may have made a serious mistake but I am the one who has to live with my actions or indeed my inaction."

Daniel and Vala exchanged looks of sympathy for their friend. Sam gently touched Teal'c's shoulder saying. "I'm sorry."

Mitchell frowned. "Man! That must have sucked."

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell. Big time." Mitchell's eyes bugged out at Teal'c's easy use of slang.

"However, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Duran, you must resolve your situation before I will share what I have done. For now, I will go to my room and meditate. I implore you to think hard and consider all that is important in life. I can not interfere more than I have. I will remain there until I am called to return." Finishing his speech Teal'c walked out of the door.

Mitchell spoke first. "I suppose he could have been a little more cryptic."

Unable to resist Sam answered him. "Indeed!"

Feeling confused Daniel and Vala looked at their friends then at each other and then back again at Sam and Mitchell.

"Okay, kiddies. No pressure. But do you think you could wrap this up a little more quickly? I, for one, am dying to know what the big man's got to say."

Sam looked daggers at Mitchell. "That's not a good reason …"

Daniel looked into Vala's eyes hoping to see exactly what he saw, curiosity, an all consuming curiosity. He felt he might have a chance, if only because he could tell that she also felt she had to know. He no longer had any pride; he'd take any advantage he could get.

Vala looked into Daniel's eye and knew exactly what he was thinking. Daniel thought that he would get her to agree to his sham relationship simply to hear what Teal'c had to say. Not that she wasn't tempted, but she'd learned a lot more self-control these past few months and the future life of her, or really their, baby was too important. Though the hopeful look on Daniel's face did make her laugh. But laughing wasn't good, laughing at him reminded her of how happy she'd been just to be around "her Daniel".

Daniel could tell what Vala was thinking and knew his hope was misplaced. But he'd never expected this to be easy so he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Vala, I need to know if there is any chance, no matter how remote, that you could …?"

"What Daniel? Could what? Make a life together, a loveless life, for the sake of our child? I don't think that would end up being the kind of life they deserve."

All he heard was "our child". Vala gave him an angry look when she saw his goofy smile. Seeing her face he tried to explain. "You said 'our child'."

Vala felt incredible confused, he was making no sense. Feeling as if she was in an alternate reality Vala was glad when Sam spoke.

"Daniel. Daniel!" The second time she called his name he looked over. He hadn't been ignoring Sam, the words 'our child' was still repeating inside his head.

"I think you're making negative progress. You say the truth is all important. Then you owe it to both of you, now all three of you, to ignore your fears and anxiety, your guilt and misunderstandings. Act on it, tell each other the truth."

Daniel and Vala looked each other in the eyes but neither said a word.

Mitchell felt he needed to add something, somehow push them along. "Okay, this is how it goes. Both of you are frelling idiots none better or worse than the other. Sorry Daniel, but pregnant woman wins every time. You go first." When Daniel didn't react he added "Now, Jackson! And do not screw it up!"

Daniel took a deep breath thinking I can do this. He was prepared to share everything with her so he might as well start now.

"I can do this. I will do it." He reached out and took her hands in his refusing to consider that she wouldn't let him touch her.

"I can do this because Vala, sweetheart, It's my chance, it's our chance to be happy." Vala kept her face blank showing no reaction to his words or touch.

"I'm not going to worry about your rejecting me, fear's kept me from saying and doing things I should have done a long time ago." Seeing her puzzled expression he leaned closer and pulled her hands up to his face.

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time. At the start I fought it and refused to consider the possibility that I even again be happy with someone. I didn't think that I deserved to be happy and I was afraid that if I found someone that I'd lose her like I lost Sha're. And I didn't think that I'd survive that again. It was selfish and I regret it more than I can say. I'm hoping that you'll let me make it up to you. I tried to drive you away, I was unfair to you and I was cruel."

"Daniel, you might think that now. But it's just a reaction to the idea of having a baby, a baby you couldn't have with your true love, with Sha're."

He moved his lips a few inches and kissed her fingers. "In your own way you can be as silly as me."

Vala cocked her head at Daniel. "Okay, so just when did this falling in love with me start?"

"On the Prometheus."

"Not lust, darling!"

Daniel laughed. "The lust was there, especially between the fight and the kiss. But it was when you were using your hands to talk to each other likes some sort of puppets. I thought you were so cute and funny. The fight, the kiss and the striping were just good clean fun, but when you were lying about your "people" you were so intense and focused I had trouble looking away. Even after I realized you were a con artist the whole rest of that messed up day was an adrenaline rush. I was enjoying myself, sexy flirting banter isn't my usual style, but I was having a good time being with you. You didn't know me, I could be anyone, and I didn't have to be good old Dr. sensitive nerd Jackson. At the end when you got away I wasn't sure if I was more unhappy that I wouldn't see you again or happier that you escaped. In the end it worked out better for me that you got away. Then you only existed in my mind, a fantasy woman that I could never be in a relationship with, not because I was so emotionally dead, but because you weren't there. A valid excuse for emotional cowardice. And then there you were. I no longer had any excuses. So I withdrew and tried to make sure that I would never get close to you. Didn't work out for me. I fell in love with a woman who I thought was only interested in some sort of hookup or fling."

Pulling her hands free Vala sat back. "You're an idiot, darling." Her highly honed confidence artist skills told her that Daniel was telling the truth. But that would be too much like her dreams and if nothing else Vala Mal Duran didn't believe in happy endings, at least not for her.

"Daniel you only slept with me because you were drunk. How deep was this unending love of yours that you had to lose all your inhibitions to act on it?" She crossed her arms and didn't let herself look at him; if he was smiling she wasn't sure what would happen. Daniel looking at her with those beautiful eyes and that sweet smile on his face could always break her heart.

In spite of her resolve Vala looked at him when he spoke. When he did his Daniel shoulder shrug she stopped breathing.

"I realize now how stupid it was, but I really thought that you wanted to get me drunk and seduce me, that it would be part of the fun for you. So I let you get me drunk."

"You let me?" Vala laughed. "What do you mean? You were crazy drunk."

Cameron couldn't resist. "Yeah, crazy like a fox." Sam poked him in the ribs but he continued. "Don't hit me. It's the truth. Though I would never have thought he could've carried it off. But he fooled her, little miss world weary sophisticate."

Eyes flashing Vala yelled at Mitchell. "He did not. No one was fooled. He was drunk! I was there!"

"You do know that just because Jack thinks it's funny to talk about my being a cheap drunk and unable to hold my liquor, that it's true. I'm good at convincing people I'm a little naïve and inexperienced in the ways of the world. I've spent a lot of time participating in Harvest Festivals, coming of age celebrations, weddings, ritual sacrifices and so forth. Which usually includes consumption of vast quantities of alcoholic liquids. It's difficult, if not impossible, to attempt scientific observations when you're flat on your back in a stupor. I've perfected a few tricks that come in handy. As the ice melts in the wine bucket it's easy to add other liquids. Over watering can kill a ficus so I expect the potted plant in the corner of my room was dead within a week. I'm not saying that I wasn't feeling a little relaxed by the martinis at the beginning but after that first kiss I wasn't about to waste a minute of the time I had with you and passing out was not part of the game plan. You do know that gin is about 40 to 50 alcohol while champagne is only 8 to 14? If you want to get drunk, champagne is not the way to go. And it's not true that the bubbles make your blood absorb the alcohol more quickly."

Vala stamped her foot. "You were drunk! Believe me I've had plenty of experience."

"Experience?" When she gave him a forceful nod he asked "Like with Arlos? The guy you got drunk every night and in the morning convinced him you'd slept with him the night before?"

Vala pouted and gave him a look that said 'so what?'

"Mitchell recently graphically pointed out the reality of male physiology and the effects of alcohol. So while, my sweet Vala, I appreciate the compliment concerning my prowess and stamina, did you really think that I could've kept up with you drunk on my ass?"

"I don't know, maybe I could have been a little distracted and not thinking all that clearly. You were certainly quite a distraction, I must say." Vala replayed their time together in her head and discovered that there was a chance that he was telling the truth, which scared her.

"And then you left. I'd wanted more time with you before you moved on and I was crushed that you grew tired of my so quickly. I'd had a fantasy that once we were together that I'd be enough for you. That you'd to stay with me. When I found your note I knew that I was a complete idiot. But I didn't regret it, I was happy. I convinced myself that you were happy too, at least for that brief time. You know, that whole better to have loved and lost bit." Vala looked at Daniel as if he had two heads and was speaking in some strange incomprehensible language.

Shaking his head at her look he continued. "I know, how pathetic was that? The woman at the jeweler's started to cry when I returned the ring when I confessed that it wasn't because you said no. That in fact I'd never got a chance to ask."

For the moment Vala filed away the references to jewelers and rings in the back of her mind in her rush to explain. "Daniel, I left because I thought the only way you could be with me was if you were drunk, that when you were drunk you became vulnerable to my aggressive advances, that I'd finally worn you down in spite of your distaste for casual sex." Daniel saw something shiny on her cheek as she continued to explain

"And I thought that I was willing to settle for that, I really did. But being with you had been …" Staring into her Daniel's eyes she confessed the truth. "It had been perfect and made me face how much I loved you. I had to leave; I couldn't face your morning after regret. Knowing that you'd hate yourself and then me."

Vala stood there wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand; Daniel looked at her in amazement. He'd just realized that his friends had been right, Vala did love him. He also realized that he wasn't scared anymore. He was home because she was there. He was happy.

Mitchell's voice boomed "Geesh! You two are beyond pathetic. You give pathetic a bad name." Walking over he put one hand on Vala's shoulder and his other hand on Daniel's. He mimed looked around the room asking "Is there a closet around here? If there is I'm gonna stick you guys in it and you can't come out until you've settle this whole mess." He made a disgusted sound and pulled Vala towards him saying "You. You go ahead and kiss your baby daddy." Vala was taken off guard when Mitchell pushed her right against Daniel's chest and without thinking she did just that. He lips had just barely touched Daniel's mouth when Mitchell pulled Vala back.

"Okay, that's enough of that. You, Jackson. Pull out the ring, get down on your knees and make an honest woman of her."

Vala saw Daniel's blank look which soon turned into absolute panic and started to panic herself.

Then Sam called out. "Daniel! Here!" She threw a small blue velvet box at him and he put up both hands and caught it smiling his thanks.

Mitchell moved back to stand next to Sam. They smiled in encouragement but when Daniel didn't move Mitchell said. "Teal'c's waiting guys."

That made Vala laugh which made Daniel laugh. Continuing to laugh he opened the box and offered it to Vala. She'd moved her hand towards the box when Sam yelled out. "Sorry Daniel. Not good enough." Frowning at Vala when she continued to reach out Sam shook her head no.

"Take the ring out of the box, Daniel" As Sam continued Daniel followed her directions. Dropping the now empty box on the desk. "Smile at her." At this point he was grinning ear to ear but Vala's smile was gone. Her lips were trembling when listening to Sam Daniel got down on his knees. Vala ignored her tears muttering "Damn hormones. I do not cry!"

"Vala Mal Duran, space pirate and love of my life, will you marry me?"

"You know I don't need to be rescued Daniel. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a man to complete her life."

"I'm the one who needs to be rescued. So please will …"

Mitchell interrupted. "Yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah…. Do us all a favor and jump to the chase. Say yes. It's not like you're going refuse him, princess. Hell, I'd marry after all that."

Sam smiled. "I think I would too, Cam."

While their friends joked and teased Daniel slipped the ring on Vala's finger after she nodded yes, stood up and slowly pulled her into his arms. They didn't kiss but just stood close together staring into each other's eyes. Vala laid her head on his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her.

"Sorry, it's a little further around me these days."

Daniel quickly loosened his hold, but Vala pulled him back. "Don't worry. You aren't going to squash the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Vala were standing in each other's arms with their foreheads touching. Sam was looking at them with a smile on her face and in her eyes. It was a tender moment shattered by a sudden yell from Mitchell.

"Group hug!" He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the couple. Sam was giggling, Daniel looked confused and Vala grinned. Vala opened up her arms to pull as much of Sam's and Mitchell's bodies as close as possible. There was a mash of four bodies where a moment ago there'd only been two. Daniel continued to look puzzled.

"Group hug, Daniel! Mary Tyler Moore?" At his continued blank stare Vala laughed and wiggled her body around to kiss Sam and then Mitchell on their cheeks. Deciding that he didn't really need to get the reference to enjoy the moment Daniel added his arms around Sam's and Mitchell's backs. As Daniel turned to look at his friends Mitchell jerked his head back.

"Whoa! Jackson. Don't get carried away. Absolutely no 'manly kissing' out in here space."

A minute later the four friends broke apart. Mitchell shook Daniel's hand and offered his congratulations while Sam kissed Vala on the cheek telling her how happy she was for both of them. Sam moved to Daniel and after a tight hug she kissed him and whispered her congratulations. As Sam kissed Daniel, Mitchell took a hold of Vala's left hand and peered at her ring. "Not too shabby, princess. Congratulations." Watching Daniel out of the corner of his eye Mitchell kissed Vala and without taking his mouth off of hers he bent Vala back in a dramatic Hollywood embrace almost hitting her head on the floor. Daniel didn't stop laughing until Mitchell pulled Vala back up and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. Daniel was still grinning when Mitchell took Vala's hand and swung her into Daniel's waiting arms.

Frowning, Mitchell continued to wipe at his mouth. "My God, woman. You taste like archeologist. I think I hurt my back. Vala, you actually weigh more than you look like you do. If that's even possible!"

Vala leaned back against Daniel as he folded his arms over her protruding belly saying "Don't complain. Daniel's the one who's going to have to lug me over the threshold!"

"Teal'c! Where's Tealc?" Sam responded to the surprised looks on their faces saying. "I want to know what 'the Odyssey time me" thought was so important that I'd chance messing with time. Aren't you guys curious?"

"He said he'd be in his room waiting. I'll get'm." Mitchell headed to the door.

Sam said. "Wait. You know McKay might want to get back into his lab sometime today. Maybe we can find a quiet private place to talk."

"Follow me guys, you're on my turf now." Vala held onto Daniel's hand and walked towards the door. Stopping suddenly Vala went back to her desk and picked up her giraffe. Answering Daniel's silent question she said. "Just in case, after all we have no idea what he's going to say do we? It makes the baby feel safer when I hold him." Vala realized how that sounded when Daniel looked upset. Reaching her hand out to his face she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, that sounded horrible. I'm so sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean it; you've got to believe me, Daniel!"

Daniel placed his hand on top of hers. "What are you talking about? What sounded horrible? Why are you sorry?"

Vala silently held up the giraffe.

Daniel cocked his head to the side and looked confused. "Your giraffe? You're sorry because you want to take your giraffe with you? Why would that bother me? You've always found it comforting to have him with you, and who knows what we're about to learn about "us". I'm terrified that it's going to be something bad. Did you think I'd be jealous? Remind me to never tell you how old I was when my parents finally forced me to get rid of my blanket." Laughing at Vala's now confused face he kissed her quickly and walked her out the door following Sam and Mitchell, asking "Which way do we go Fearless Leader?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

SG-1, together once again, was in Vala's quarters. After picking up Teal'c she'd led them to her rooms. Her quarters consisted of two bedrooms and a sitting area. One of the rooms was the future nursery and it'd been decided that she and the child would appreciate some private living space in addition to their bedrooms. Teyla had helped her furnish the room which had a colorful carpet on the floor and woven wall hangings. Teyla had friends on the mainland who'd made furniture, two large couches covered in pillows. In one corner there was a rocking chair Chuck had ordered from Earth. The room was a comfortable refuge from the highly technical Atlantis; the surfaces were a combination of textures; fluffy pillows, silken tapestries and smooth polished wood. The overall color scheme of subtle earth tones as a background was accented by splashes of lively color, in throw pillows and an open bookcase painted red. The shelves were full of Athosian pottery and piles of blue, pink and green hand knit baby clothes and crocheted blankets made by Vala's Tau'ri friends or often their mothers and aunts and even fathers who were more then happy to provide the necessities for a friend of their offspring. Teasing them by claiming it would be good practice for their future grandchildren.

Vala refused to discuss baby showers, she'd decided that it would be bad luck and could draw unwanted attention from the Universe. Every few days a small box or bundle would appear outside of her door with a note identifying the source. Vala loved finding and opening the gifts and deciding where they'd go on the shelves, moving and rearranging every item until she was happy with the results. Vala would then track down the responsible party and, without mentioning the baby, thank them for helping her furnish her quarters.

Two shelves actually held books which caught Daniel's eyes as soon as he entered the room. He fought the urge to go right to the books which at first glance appeared to be a collection of well used leather bound reference books. Daniel thought he recognized some of the titles; in fact they seemed to be copies of ones that he owned.

Vala saw Daniel's eyes gravitate towards the books, reading his body language she saw him hesitate before turning his eyes to look at Teal'c. It appeared that he'd decided Teal's story was a higher priority, which made her happy. Vala had asked Sam to send her copies of Daniel's basic collection, explaining that she planned on expanding her knowledge in order to help the linguists and archeologists of Atlantis. Sam never said anything except "Okay, sure Vala. No problem." But the look in her eyes asked if Vala was being honest with herself. Vala was serious about helping the scientists in Atlantis but she'd had to admit, if only to herself late at night, that her memories of working with Daniel came alive when she touched the pages.

Daniel, Vala and Sam sat down on one of the couches. Daniel pulled Vala close to his side. Then Vala pulled Sam close to her other side. Sam leaned in towards Vala and they started whispering to each other. Daniel could hear an occasional word or two; ring, baby, labor, coach, wedding none of which surprised him. Then he could have sworn that he heard Vala say Jack, but decided that he must've misheard.

Teal'c sat by himself in the center of the couch facing Sam, Daniel and Vala. Mitchell sat in the rocking chair scooting it back away from the couches until he could easily see all three of his friends in one look. He was going to be an observer, this was going to be about the four of them, Teal'c had explained that he would reveal as little as possible limiting his discussion to the specific events involving only the four of them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Teal'c looked at three members of his family, a family that had developed over fifty years living within a time dilation bubble. This was going to be a difficult conversation, once he started to speak of those years he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop. Though his face remained as stoic as ever Teal'c sometimes felt a deep need to share his experiences, with friends who had been a part of them. He was able to justify the decision to reveal this one event and its repercussions but vowed to never speak about the rest of their lives.

"Many important things, both sad and happy, took place on the Odyssey. Daniel and Vala, the life you shared had a difficult start. I suspect in much the same way as now. There was anger, fear, guilt, and self-doubt. Perhaps the lack of a place to hide on the ship accelerated the process. All we knew was there was one night, a night that changed your lives and eventually ours. No one knew, except for you, exactly what was said but every inch of that huge ship rattled from the sound of your voices. There was yelling and crying by each of you and then there were the two of you, at last admitting your love to each other. And to our joy you allowed all of us to share in your happiness. Happiness that gave us feelings of hope and the expectation of an end to our difficulties. Those feelings were important to how our group functioned. And as you worked your way through your many issues you continued to provide a great deal of amusement."

Teal'c laughed at the smile on Vala's face and the blush on Daniel's.

"A few years went by and …"

Vala's face fell and she clutched the giraffe. "We broke up."

Teal'c silenced her with an angry glare. "No. You did not "break up", the two of you never broke and your strength was an inspiration to us."

Sam grew impatient. "Teal'c, why are you telling us any of this? Did Daniel and Vala want to be sure they ended up together again?"

Teal'c smiled. "No. Both decided if it was meant to be that it would. Neither of you had any regrets, you'd had a long and, for the most part, happy life. You'd stayed together out of love, not convenience and not just as the best available option."

With a sad expression Teal'c continued. "Vala Mal Duran became pregnant. We were all pleased. In those earlier times we expected to soon be free and return to our own time, we just miscalculated how long it would take."

Sam made a small sound and whispered "I'm so sorry, Teal'c. I failed you."

"Samantha Carter, you failed no one. You saved us from the Ori and gave us back our lives."

"But, Teal'c. I took so many years away from you."

"Indeed. But they are years that I am glad to have lived. I spent a lifetime among friends who became as close to me as any family could ever be and have no regrets."

Daniel and Vala were getting more nervous and Vala was starting to shake. Sam felt her body tremble against her.

"Continue with your story, please. I know everyone is feeling anxious."

"We had gotten complacent and in our own way arrogant. We had so much knowledge and information at our disposal; we could replicate any material objects. But we couldn't replicate experience and instinct in fields outside of our expertise. Medicine is an art as well as a science, we were fine as long as we knew what to look for and had a basic understanding of the science involved. Obstetrics involves more than the actual birthing process. The infant died before she was born. Your daughter, our future, died."

Daniel held Vala even closer and felt her tears soak into his shirt. Daniel didn't say a word he just looked at Teal'c. Sam was patting Vala on the shoulder and making shushing sounds between saying "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

"There was a memorial service and no one spoke of her for years. Once Vala and Daniel spoke of their child that almost was, we felt comfortable talking about her. As the decades passed it went unspoken, the question if it was all for the best, that once we were all gone she would have been left alone on that cold and empty ship."

Daniel and Sam were both quietly crying. Though Mitchell didn't make a sound his eyes were filled with tears.

"Does this mean my baby will die? Is this why you're telling me this." Vala's voice was low and barely above a whisper. Daniel had placed his hand over hers as she held her hand against her unborn child.

"No!" Teal'c almost yelled. "That is why Sam decided I had to take the chance of changing the future, because we had to save your child."

Teal'c leaned forward and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "I helped Sam perform an autopsy; it was more difficult than the most horrendous battle could ever be. We were able to find information on that procedure easily enough. Once we were able to work backwards Sam was able to diagnose the problem, or at least come up with a good guess. I didn't understand what happened but Sam was pretty sure that it could have been prevented. She created a data crystal with all the information she'd collected, on Vala & Daniel, on the pregnancy and on the baby. At the end she gave me that crystal. Sam had made her decision and gave me instructions."

Teal'c took a deep breath and continued to speak. The room was completely silent.

"Once we returned, as long as Vala remained at SGC, I was to wait and see if she and Daniel did find each other once again. At which point I was to pass the information on to them. If Vala left SGC I would give her the information. Sam felt that would be the best way to avoid unduly influencing lives."

Teal'c smiled. "I was quite pleased when I saw how you two were growing closer and was looking forward to passing information about how you were already joined together for fifty years. However, that happiness was short lived. I saw your lives split apart. Then Vala became with child."

"She told you?" Daniel looked surprised.

"Daniel Jackson, I have been a father and have seen many pregnant women in my village. It was a matter of simple observation. At this point I spoke to Dr. Lam about the medical issue. I could take no chance with the child."

"Why didn't she tell me my baby might die?"

"As Sam and I had hoped it was not actually necessary. Please do not ask me for an explanation of the medical issues involved however Dr. Lam had already caught the problem and taken care of it. Your baby is well. Dr. Lam assured me that she had explained it to you Vala."

All four heads turned toward her. "I sorta remember something like that. But it was no big deal, she took care of it, I don't know what it was or what she did. She told me a lot of stuff. You can't expect me to pay attention to every word a doctor says can you? That's what you would do Daniel, listen to doctors, read books, prepare yourself for what's going to happen and so on. But you'd abandoned us! I was all alone!"

Sam looked away muttering. "I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole."

Daniel simply smiled, kissed Vala on the top of her head. "That's right sweetheart. Whatever you say."

Teal'c and Sam smiled while Mitchell snorted "Sheesh!"

"Dr. Lam she was quite pleased that Sam had made the decision to take the risk, though it had not been necessary. Dr. Lam felt there was no need for her to inform Vala of her alternate life if I did not wish it. I decided to wait. I still held hope that Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Duran would come to their senses. But whatever happened I swore I would be there always for the child, I owed her the life she never had, we all owed her that life."

"Was that why you always spoke to me of my destiny, Muscles?" asked Vala.

"And me also, Teal'c?"

"Once I spoke to Dr. Lam of my life on the Odyssey it became more difficult to keep silent. I could not allow myself to speak of your other lives to either of you directly, but I did allow myself the occasional cryptic comment." Teal'c smiled as he spoke.

Mitchell stated the obvious. "You're smiling, big guy."

"After many years I learned to express many emotions. Your behavior alone, Colonel Mitchell, taught me to smile and indeed laugh."

Vala pushed away from Daniel and Sam and threw herself at Teal'c. Sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck she repeatedly kissed him on the neck, crying and whispering her thanks. Taking a deep breath she asked. "So, when did my hair turn grey? Was I a cute old lady or a miserable old crone? Who did Sam hook up with? Did Daniel lose all his hair? Was …?"

Teal'c stood up and pulling Vala's arms from around his neck he picked her up in his arms and put her in Daniel's lap. "That is all the information that I will share. Sam was reluctant to allow me to share what I did. I am not sure if she would have approved of my meddling once I had accomplished my medical mission. But I feel that I have behaved with honor and am willing to accept any consequences."

Sam had been lost in thought for a moment. "I've been thinking about it Teal'c. I think there'll be little or no impact. Daniel and Vala have gotten together on their own and it's not the same child. Simply alerting someone to an existing medical condition shouldn't cause any problems. And your letting us know that Mitchell can be amusing is not an earth shattering revelation. Sorry, Cam."

The five of them stayed in Vala's quarters and quietly talked about nothing of consequence for another hour or so. Mitchell caught up Vala on the latest news of his parents, Teal'c spoke of his plans to visit Ishta, and Sam passed along the latest gossip from Area 51. The conversation had petered out and everyone was enjoying simply relaxing together when Vala stood up and stretched. Her right hand went to the small of her back and she pushed as if trying to ease an ache. Daniel stood up and put his hands on top of her hand and added extra pressure. Vala smiled her gratitude.

She had an apologetic expression on her face as if she felt guilty for interrupting.

"Food! Must have food! I'm sorry guys, but I, we, have got to eat." Vala pointed at her belly when she said we.

The rest of them stood up slowly and headed towards the door. Before they went into the hall Daniel said. "Group hug!"

Teal'c smiled widely. "Indeed."


	5. Epilogue

Daniel was in his lab working on his latest assignment, writing an internal SGC training manual. Vala insisted on calling it "Ancient for Dummies". He heard a noise and looked up to see his wife at the door.

With an overly sweet smile she asked "Where's Carter, darling?"

That smile meant Vala was deadly serious and he'd better have an acceptable answer. Which, in this case, he did. Sighing with relief he replied. "She's with Chuck. I think they have a play date with Ronan. They're working on Satedan self-defense techniques."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Vala told Daniel she wanted to name the baby Carter he'd protested. He liked the idea of recognizing how important Sam was to them both but felt it would be confusing to have two Carters. All Vala said was two Samanthas might be a problem. Sitting on the bed next to Vala with their brand new baby in her arms, Daniel was willing to agree to anything. Vala then told him Carter's middle name was Sha're. Insisting that Sha're was an important part of Daniel's life Vala declared there would be no further discussion. Vala put Carter Sha're Jackson in Daniel's arms and closed her eyes knowing that she'd won. Six months later when Sam Carter became Sam O'Neill, baby girl Jackson became the only Carter in the Stargate Universe family.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vala was pleased at the thought of her daughter learning to kick serious ass, but was compelled to add. "I suspect that she also, like so many other six year olds, wants the opportunity to discuss the intricacies of Satedan grammar!"

Vala pushed Daniel's notes to one side, and sitting on the desk she leaned over to kiss him. Instead of kissing her Daniel pulled Vala down onto his lap.

"Are you enjoying working with Radek? I'm still in shock that Rodney left you in charge while he's on Earth. I'm still in shock that Rodney went back to Earth. I'm even more in shock that he went back to meet Cadman's parents."

"I love working with Radek, he's a very sweet man. But as you Earthlings would say 'he's no Rodney McKay." There is nothing more challenging than working with a snarky genius."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall when Rodney meets the Cadmans." Vala tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "It means that I'd like to be in the same room but unseen."

"Why not just say cloaked? Never mind. I don't understand why so many people laugh about her parents."

"We aren't laughing about her parents, Vala. We're laughing about the fact that somehow Rodney got the idea that her father was career military and he's nervous about meeting the guy. And it turns out Laura neglected to mention that her father is a world famous ornithologist."

"A birdman. I know. You already told me."

"Not a birdman. He's a scientist, a biologist who studies birds."

"Rodney will be happy to find he's also a scientist. Won't he? Do not his Earth friends want him to be happy?"

"Stop channeling Teal'c. Of course we do. It's sort of a practical joke. Never mind, you're right. We shouldn't think it's funny." Daniel was starting to feel badly.

"Oh, I understand why you find it amusing." Starting a familiar rant that Daniel could recite in his sleep she continued. "Everyone thinks it's funny to pick on Rodney until they want the world saved in under ten seconds. Atlantis should be more grateful …" Vala glared at his exaggerated yawn. "Okay, you've heard it before. I do think it would be funnier if you'd arranged for a cloaked webcam to catch the moment. I'm afraid your joke has been poorly planned, Daniel. Would you like me to try and see if …?"

"No that's fine, thank you. We don't need to see it. People are glad that Rodney's willing to meet and try to impress someone he thinks will dislike him on sight."

"Darling, we both know that love makes people do strange things."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After dinner all three Jacksons stood together on one of the piers looking out at the ocean. Carter was a slight child, short for her age, with a mass of dark black curls. The little girl had walked and talked early, fascinated by everything and everyone. By five she'd started reading her father's books. Mitchell had built the Carter her own book case, which she'd painted bright purple, in her father's lab; she would choose a book and once she'd finished it she'd move it into her bookcase. Carter explained that way it'd be easier to keep track of what she'd read. Daniel thought that was very clever. Vala thought that should be all the proof ever needed that she was Daniel's child. Screw DNA. The child looked like a miniature Vala but the rest of her was pure Daniel Jackson.

Rodney had given Carter a variety of intelligence tests during the first few years of her life. He'd never discussed it with her parents but at four she'd asked them to make Uncle Dr. Rodney McKay tell her the results. Carter shared Teal'c's fondness for using complete names. Daniel defended her, insisting that Carter simply liked to be precise and correct in her approach to the world. Vala suggested being fluent in Jaffa by the age of three and spending three weeks a year at Ishta's Hak'tyl Amazon Jaffa "summer camp" might have had a little to do with it.

Daniel was angry that Rodney had been experimenting on Carter. Vala was fine with it. But she, like her daughter, wanted an answer to Carter's question. Daniel was adamant that Rodney not tell, arguing that a person couldn't be defined by a number. Vala said that she agreed with him. Then a few days later Vala tried to pry it out of Rodney. But Rodney agreed with Daniel, he'd been labeled by numbers and scores and test results all throughout his own miserable childhood.

"All you have to do is what my parents didn't do. Love her, accept her and encourage her to learn. It's not like you won't have help from a whole lot of smart people, especially me! I'll tell you this much your daughter is very, very smart."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Carter was leaning back against her mother's legs when she started to slump. Daniel leaned down and picked her up, the little girl automatically slid her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Carter burrowed her head into Daniel's shoulder and drifted off to sleep while her parents continued to talk.

"Should I take her back and put her to bed? Or can I be selfish and stay here holding her."

"Just hold her darling. She's asleep but she can feel the waves, our voices and your heartbeat." They stayed that way for more than an hour, talking about work and friends, trips home to Earth, upcoming visits from the O'Neills, and Rodney and Laura's wedding plans.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tucking her daughter into bed Vala looked up at Daniel who was leaning against the doorjamb with his hands stuck in his pockets and a genuine 'Daniel grin' on his face. Vala continued to be shocked by the depth of her feelings for him. She'd found herself falling more in love with him the longer they were together. Sometimes all she had to do was catch a glimpse of "her Daniel's" face and suddenly she'd experience that odd light feeling that she now understood was happiness.

"She's very dangerous you know. She's so much like you Daniel. And in the same way I love you, I love her beyond all reason."

Daniel took her hands and pulled her close. With their arms around each other's waists they walked to the door.

Vala put her hand on her belly saying "Anyway, I've decided that this one will take after me! So you two scientists can't gang up on poor little old me!"


End file.
